


关于德语的一个下午

by Bluefarewell



Series: 养孩子系列 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Bluefarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个下午，阅读与记忆。</p>
            </blockquote>





	关于德语的一个下午

 

 

最初在大宅里找到路很艰难。  
很多的空房间，还有很多的光线，空气中烟尘的金色，错觉里这儿曾是一个幸福、喧闹、温暖的地方。少年们的欢笑，英国式蹩脚晚餐，奇怪的训练课程，复仇，争吵，一个过于荒谬却崇高的想法，诸如此类。她在一闪而过的感应中捕捉到它：一段年轻的、平和的与现今这份寂静并不相符的记忆，也许是几天，或者几年前发生的事，并不确定。可现在这里几乎是空的。负责带她来的青年不好意思地说，这儿的冷清是因学校关闭了太久所致。“我们很快就会再招些学生，”他补充道，“虽然兴许——兴许会不太容易。”  
他迅速地扯出一个抱歉的微笑，似乎想让自己看上去显得不太忧心忡忡一样，而这是徒劳的——她明白隐藏在那温和笑容底下的是什么。  
蓝色的，黯淡而悲伤的，蓝色。永不被人接受的蓝色。  
可怜的人。她想。你和我一样。我们都一样。  
对一个孩子来说这地方大得没有止境。琴·格雷第一次踏入这里时，暗自纳闷这空荡荡的被称作学校的地方缘何如此接近隐藏秘密的迷宫。随便推开一扇门，背后藏着奇怪的仪器和实验室，或者书，封面烫金，装帧精致，要么破破烂烂，落满灰尘，已知未知的语言，垒起来能一直堆到天花板，每一本尽头都通向另一个谜，字面意义上的谜题。因为那些书里充斥了太多陌生的声音，就像有时会在脑海里听见的一样。  
她听了太久，活着的死了的，远处的近处的，没有人能做到这点。直到她怀疑再这样下去自己一定会疯时，有人叩响了门，与惊恐的父母交换了一番简单的“天赋”“控制”和“教育”之类的话后，带她离开了家。  
一个坐轮椅的男人，温柔的眼睛和声线，她听人们称他为教授。至于其他，她一无所知。  
至少他应该是个优秀的学者，拥有令人羡慕的书房，很多次她见到夜深人静时那里仍然亮着灯，不确定是不是因为没人陪他说话。无处可去的人才读很多书。我不想变成那样。  
因此她明智地决定不去走近。

平时没有太多事情可以做，上课，认清那些路线，练习——就像反复被强调的——“Calm your mind”，她不知道还剩什么能够打发余下的时间，也许除了走向书房以外。用她的能力从高得够不到的地方偷偷移出一两本，过几天再让它们飞回原位。这一切不难。而被隔离的大脑就像一个饿了很久渴求食物的人，渴求着再次听到声音，语言还有记忆。它们如同潮水一样涌来，甚至值得怀念。  
你瞧，很简单。就这样屏住呼吸，集中精神移动目标——  
“如果你想看，随便拿吧，孩子。”  
她吓得几乎跳起来，悬在半空中的书本落在地上。  
室外狂风大作，一场雨即将到来。书房的主人正坐在窗前读书，沉静而不动声色，阴影中埋头阅读的姿势让人忽视了他的存在，膝盖上还放着一本摊开的书。  
“教——教授，”她惊慌失措，“我不是有意……”  
“没关系，”他俯身拾起书，看到封面微微一笑，“不错的选择。那是我的论文。”  
“我……”  
“但它也许并不适合你这个年纪，”他还给她，“读读看。”  
她犹豫地接过。  
“对于尼安德特人而言，其变异远亲智人是一种畸变。变异人种，即现代智人出现后，随之而来的是其低级同类尼安德特人的迅速灭亡，”她顿了顿，流畅地继续下去，“这两个种族之间即使曾有过和平共处也很短暂。据史料记载……”  
她盯着那些对自己来说过于深奥的东西读了许久，足足三页，直到把听者逗笑出声。  
“而你不觉得它枯燥无味？”他笑着，“比你更大的女孩都说过它令人昏昏欲睡。”  
“不，它很好。”她轻声答道，年轻的教授回以赞许的目光。  
“让我们来看看你还能做什么，”他推开膝上的书本，轻轻以手指点着额头，“现在，不要用声音，试着‘读’出来，就像这样。”

Ihr naht euch wieder, schwankende Gestalte......

未知的声音涌入脑海，音节分明、近乎生硬的异国语言。拥有心灵感应能力的女孩有些慌神。  
用心听。  
“可是我不懂外语。”她摇头。  
不，亲爱的。心灵感应者所聆听的不是人的语言，而是他们的心。  
她深吸一口气，定了定神，听下去。  
缓慢而忧郁地，诗句背后的情绪慢慢浮现，它们将头脑一点一滴占据。

 

……Ihr naht euch wieder, schwankende Gestalten!  
飘摇的形象，你们又渐渐走近，  
Die früh sich einst dem trüben Blick gezeigt.  
从前曾经在我模糊的眼前现形。  
Versuch’ich wohl euch diesmal fest zu halten?  
这回我可是要将你们牢牢握紧？  
Fühl’ich mein Herz noch jenem Wahn geneigt?  
难道我的心还向往昔时的梦境……

 

最后一个音节停止，过于温柔的声音，还有雨。她不确定那其中的悲哀是不是自己的错觉。  
“……是的，我理解了，”她看着那本书，“我不知道你懂德语，教授。”  
“以前不懂。”  
他的目光投向远处，越过她，像是在看着更久远的什么。  
这并不稀奇，毕竟他是位声名显赫的学者。但对于心灵感应者来说，语言又有何意义？  
她没有说出口。取而代之的是一个疑问：  
“我也能这样吗？”  
“是的，你可以，”他神色耐心而柔和，“和这儿的任何人一样，你有机会成为比现在更加强大的自己……只要学会控制自己的能力，而非让它驾驭你。”  
“有一天你会超越我，孩子。”  
试试看。随便读些什么。他再次做了那个熟悉的手势。  
一些画面。头痛欲裂。不属于她的记忆。快速地，伴着那种刻板有力语言的背景音。

 

（酒吧昏暗的灯光和呛人的烟草味，他们一分钟后奔出大门，笑得上气不接下气。）  
“去你妈的，”坐在吧台前的男人没回头，粗暴地吼了一声，“回家操自己去。”

（他们坐着闷热得要死的巴士穿越缅因州去寻找下一个目标，从白天到黑夜。）  
“谁会想要大老远地跑过来找这样一个小子？”

（穿越禁地，铁丝网。积雪。枪弹。卷舌音俄文。一个凝视。）  
“对不起。但我不能丢下他。”

（军舰。夜晚的海水。刚被救下的偏执狂，灰绿色眼睛，德国人抹掉脸上的水，发出一些含糊不清的粗话。）  
“我那时候以为一定碰上疯子了。前一秒他都不认识我，后一秒就不要命地跳下来，还在脑子里像个谵妄症一样喊话。”  
“所以这就是你的第一反应？”他大笑，“赞美他是个疯子吗？”  
“不，”那人摇摇头，表情认真，“那不是我的本意。”  
“那么，你想说什么，我的朋友？”  
“我自己都觉得不可思议，”他短促地笑了一下，“但天杀的这话一直在我脑子里打转，不是用能力塞进去的，它只是……一直在，从我看清了到底是哪个不自量力的家伙跳下来时起。”  
他盯着那双蔚蓝得出奇的瞳仁，在那里捕捉到一丝迷茫，一字一句地说下去。

[Verweile doch, du bist so schön.]  
停留一下吧，你是那样美。*

那是句谁也没有解释含义的话，但Erik知道他听得懂。  
（灯光。涂抹上金色的蓝色和灰绿。皱起的眉头。打湿了嘴唇的苦涩。）

 

所有的画面，须臾间闪现而又消失，留下的只有曾经占据大脑的残影。女孩并不明白她读到的是什么，甚至不确定记得所看到的一切，却不知不觉发现自己眼眶湿润，因为那些苦涩而疑惑的，不属于她的情感。  
视线再也无法深入记忆，一股温和但更加强大的精神控制力阻隔了回去。好了，可以了。脑海里感应到的声音说。就是这样，已经够了。  
“……教授？”  
“没什么，亲爱的。今天就到这里。现在，去吧。”  
片刻，他叹息着合上双眼，将女孩的疑问留在原地。她看不到这段记忆的主人心中所隐藏着什么，因此注定是没有答案的问题。

一颗子弹，一个别离，伤痛，迷惘，诗篇和一句道歉。  
浮士德。欲望与魔鬼。背弃与永恒。一声叹息。  
一种锐利得不适合用来说爱的语言。

 

“好的，日安。”  
她的手在门上停了一停，回味着那些陌生而刚硬的音节。与它们有关的记忆困在过去与未来的间隙，不能放弃也无法争取，或许只有他一个人知道。  
于是她转身，向外面走去。  
然后门关上了。

 

Fin


End file.
